This invention relates to crystalline poly(arylene sulfide) polymers in a fibrid form and the production of such poly(arylene sulfide) fibrids. More particularly, in a more preferred aspect, this invention pertains to the production of poly(arylene sulfide) fibrids useful in paper applications.
Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers are known in the art and have found wide use due to their desirable thermal and chemical resistance. Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers are useful in the formation of films, fibers, composites and molded parts by a variety of methods known to those of skill in the art.
Engineering polymers manufactured into papers have found many industrial applications, e.g., insulators for transformers and AC motors, separation media for battery cells, etc. The excellent heat and chemical resistance of poly(arylene sulfide) polymers coupled with their electrical insulation properties make them especially appealing for paper applications. However, in the past it has been difficult to obtain poly(arylene sulfide) polymers in a fibrid form. Fibrids are short irregular fibrous products suitable for use in felts, in paper making and for filtration products. A simplified and cost efficient method of producing poly(arylene sulfide) fibrids would be of great advantage in producing a high quality poly(arylene sulfide) paper. Therefore, it would be commercially advantageous to have an efficient process for preparing crystalline poly(arylene sulfide) in a fibrid form.